Shallow
by Anernerk
Summary: Who would have guessed that being locked in a basement could uncover a deep secret?


This is **not** how Adam planned on spending his night at the hottest party of the summer. If anything, he thought he'd be hanging with his friends, and maybe flirting with a few new girls, anything but sitting in a basement with none other than Bianca.

Adam had gone down to the basement to get some more ice from the fridge when he found Bianca yelling at someone over the phone.

"You promised you'd be here," Bianca says angrily into the phone. Ron Ron had blown her off yet again to spend time with some new freshman. She never understood why he wasted his time with such inexperienced, whiney brats. "Yeah, well I changed my mind," Ron Ron says annoyed. "Whatever," Bianca snaps, hitting the end button on her phone.

She had been so busy arguing with Ron Ron, that she hadn't noticed the younger Torres rummaging through the freezer.

"What are you doing down here," She snaps.

"Getting ice. You know, I could ask you the same thing," Adam says.

"I needed somewhere quiet," Bianca says folding her arms across her chest.

"So who were you screaming at," Adam asks.

"Ron Ron. He blew me off," Bianca shrugs.

"You know Drew's been looking for you for about an hour now," Adam says closing the freezer.

"Oh, I thought he was too busy flirting with Ali to even notice I was gone," Bianca sighs looking a little hurt. "But I guess that's my fault. We kind of got into a little fight earlier."

"About," Adam asks leaning against the fridge.

"You," Bianca says. "We're cool, right? I mean, after everything."

Adam shrugs. "I guess. I mean you never really apologized, but I kind of just let it go for Drew's sake."

Bianca nods. "I never was really good at apologize…..but for what it's worth. I'm really sorry Adam."

"Cool," Adam shrugs. There's a moment of silence until Adam speaks up, "Well I better get back."

"Yeah me too," Bianca says as they make their way to the door. Adam turns the knob, but it won't open. "Uh-oh," He says.

"What's wrong," Bianca asks.

"I think the doors locked," Adam says.

"What do you mean it's locked," Bianca asks.

"I mean it won't open," Adam says rolling his eyes. "Great, now what?"

"Move," Bianca says pulling a bobby pin out of her pocket. She sticks it into the door knob and tries to open the door. After a few minutes she sighs and gives up.

"What kind of door is this," She snaps annoyed.

Adam shrugs. He starts patting his jean pockets looking for his phone. "I left my phone upstairs. Call Drew."

Bianca opens her phone and dials Drew's number. She hangs up and sighs heavily. "He's not answering. What about Doctor Doom," She asks.

Adam rolls his eyes. "Eli took Clare home an hour ago."

"Great, so we're stuck here," Bianca groans. She walks over to the washer and jumps up on to it, to sit down.

After a while of silence, Bianca speaks. "So…uh how's, you know, life?"

Adam shrugs. "Uh good. I guess. You?"

"Good…..I guess," Bianca says quietly.

There's more awkward silence until Adam speaks again. "Can I ask you something that's been bothering me?"

Bianca shrugs. "Did you….did you hook up with Drew to get back at me," Adam asks. "You know for not telling you the truth about me."

Bianca sighs, digesting the question. "I guess…I guess I just wanted it to hurt," She says, playing with her bracelet.

"Well you succeeded," Adam says softly.

Bianca looks up at him to see the hurt in his eyes. "Adam, I'm sorry….I just…..I don't know."

The room is filled with more silence as both teens are in their own worlds.

"Why are you with him," Adam asks walking closer to her.

"Drew's sweet and charming when he wants to be. He treats me right and….," Adam standing infront of her. His stomach brushing against her legs. "He's the closest thing I get to you, " Bianca says as she places a hand on Adam's cheek.

Adam leans in and Bianca kisses him. Mintues go by before the two part. Bianca leans her forehead against his and whispers the words that break Adam's heart.

_"I wish you weren't born this way."_

Adam looks in the eyes and whispers back,

_"I wish you weren't so shallow."_

The door knob jiggles and the two separate quickly. "There you two are. What happened," Drew asks smiling.

"The door wouldn't open," Adam says as he slips past Drew and back into the party.

**It's afterwards you realize that the feeling **

**of happiness you had with a man didn't necessarily **

**prove that you loved him -Marguerite Duras**

* * *

><p>Disclaimer: I do not own anything.<p> 


End file.
